I'm high again .. !
by QuickSilver3
Summary: Ok, not really. e.e Star Wars, OLS, and Pokémon parody. :/ It's not too funny yet, but I'm a very strange person. Oh well ..


Ok .. keep in mind I'm insane .. e.e; I came up with this idea in the shower .. x_x;; I get very, very strange ideas in the shower .. e_e It possesses me .. and .. O_o .. The pretzels .. there are watching us .. AHAHAHAHA .. Ok, don't mind me. e_e Anyway, thanks for all the nice e-mails you guys, it really makes me feel .. so good .. ::Starts sobbing.:: Yeah .. ok .. whatever .. o_O; Shutting up now .. yup .. no speech for you .. ::Hides ladel.:: .. Yeah .. you'll be sorry when I - ::Faints.::  
Jim :B ::Stands behind author holding up a frying pan.::  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE BOYZ. Or any of the other crazy thingies I included in this thingy which has other thingies with thingies in them and thingies are important because of the little thingies they are .. @_@;;;  
  
* At Starwind and Hawking .. *  
Gene was snoring, Jim was typing and being kawaii, Mel was cooking, Aisha was going crazy, and Suzuka was .. wait, do I really need to say? I mean she only does it in every single episode .. ah, what the hell. Suzuka pulled out a cup of tea from no where and started drinking it. There, I said it. x.x; You can't hurt me now. e.e;  
And suddenly .. out of the sky .. appeared the author! O_o;;; Gee, bet you didn't see that coming .. and then she teleported them all to some alien world! ^_^; .. Oh yeah .. Oo; And they're all high off pot.  
  
Gene ::Snores.::  
Jim .. What .. the hell .. ::Stares at Yoda really funny, then starts crying.:: ;-; MY COMPUTER.  
Gene ::Snores.::  
Melfina o_O; ::Stirs her imaginary ladel, hums, doesn't seem to notice she went to another place.::  
Gene ::Snores.::  
Aisha o_o; ::Sniffs yoda, eats him.::  
Cartman OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED YODA!  
Stan YOU BASTARDS! ::Dissapear.::  
Gene ::Snores.::  
Okie dokie everyone. ^_^ This is the Star Wars universe .. and you must save the world .. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..  
Jim o_ô ::Blinks.::  
Gene ::Snores.::  
::Picks up Melfina, bonks Gene on the head with her. Puts her down. Mel shrugs and keeps stirring.:: Wake up, moron! _  
Gene .. WHERE'S THE FIRE! ..  
^_^;; Alright. Now that everyone's paying attention .. you guys have to save the world from .. Darth Vader. ::Suddenly Gene and Jim get scripts.:: :B Have fun! ::Mel, Suzuka, and Aisha stand off in the background.:: e.e  
Jim ::Stares at the script.:: ..  
Darth Vader ::Appears.:: HAHAHA! I AM THE MAGICAL SPOON MAN! ::Stops to breath deeply.:: AND YOU WILL PAY, OBI WAN! ::Points at Gene.::  
Gene o___o;;; ..  
Aisha OH MY GOD. HOW COME I CAN'T MOVE. ::Struggles in the background.::  
Well you see, Aisha, when people are on a really low budget, they have to use cheap animation that repeats itself. ^_^ ::The camera moves about 100 yards to the left, the background starts repeating, as Suzuka, Mel and Aisha appear in each one.:: Who said anything about cheapness?! ME?! Why you don't say! ::Dissapears.::  
Jim That lady has problems.  
Darth ::Taps foot.:: I'm waaaaiiting ..  
Gene .. OH! .. I get it now. ::Stares at script, pauses for a moment, then speaks.:: Uhm .. hahaha .. I am .. uhh .. Obi wan Geneobi and I will .. vanquish you, Darth Masturbater .. uhh .. I mean .. vaa .. ::Stops to sound it out.:: .. deeee .. rrr .. to .. uhm .. theeternalvortexofdarkness .. o_O; What the hell .. and uhhh .. yeah! ::Stares at his lightsaber, stops.:: .. Oooo .. !! ..  
Darth ::Takes off cloak revealing .. HAZANKO!::  
Gene o_o; I knew I shouldn't have eaten pizza at midnight .. this is really starting to disturb me .. ::Stares at script again.:: Uhm .. help .. Anikin .. !  
Jim ::Appears, see through.:: I am Anikin! ::Beams, then pauses for a moment, sweatdropping.:: Hey you big stupid! _ ::Whacks Gene on the head.:: .. Hey wait a second .. that's what I look like when I grow up? x_x AAAAAAHHHHHH NOOOOOOO ..  
Gene and Hazanko O_o;;; .. ::Pause for a second, sweatdrop. Then Hazanko steps forward.::  
Hazanko ::Walks towards Gene.:: .. Gene .. *Huff* I am your father ..  
Gene x_X NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ..  
  
Well now I'm sure that disturbed us all! ^^; Time to goooooooo! ::Teleports Gene and Jim to a battle arena.::  
Suzu and Aisha HEY! WE'RE STILL STUCK IN THE BACKGROUND!  
Mel ::Hums, stirs imaginary ladel.::  
Jim Geez! This is SO not funny ..  
Gene ::Snores.::  
Is all that man does sleep?  
Jim Yeah, I think so ..  
Oh .. ::Pulls out a mallet, threatens to whack Gene with it.::  
Rainbow nosehair ::Floats by.:: Groovy!  
o____o;; Ok. ^_^ That was the most disturbing this I've seen all day! ^_^;  
Jim ::Smiles.:: ^_^ That's funny, me too!  
  
* At the arena .. dun dun dun .. *  
  
Fred OH GENE! ^_^ ::Glomps.:: You DID come!  
Gene ::Appears in Fred's arms.:: AHHHH!  
Fred *_*  
Gene _; ::Stares up at the sky.:: Damn you, insane lady with many feet .. damn you ..  
Fred n_N So you wanna help me catch Pokémon?  
Gene What the ..  
Bushes .. ::Rustle.::  
Fred .. o_O;! ..  
Pikachu n_n PIKA! ::Pops out.::  
Fred :D OH GOODIE GOODIE. A PIKACHU. N_n ::Throws a Pokéball: it flies 150 miles to the left of the Pikachu.:: ..; ..  
Pikachu D ::Wags it's butt at Fred.::  
Fred _ AGHHHH! ::Pounces Pikachu; gets shocked.::  
Pokéball ::Flies into a pole, flies back at Fred.::  
George Bush o_O; ::Sees the Pokéball coming for him, does the moonwalk to escape it's path.::  
Bushes o_o; ::Rustle it's leaves, dodge.::  
Pikachu O_o; Pickak. ::Does the grapevine, ducks.::  
Fred o_O;; ::Squeals impishly, jumps over it. Climbs through the air like in Crouching Tiger: Hidden Dragon. Matrix pause and camera circle. Lands safely.:: ^_^ Phew!  
Pokéball ::Hits Gene on the head.:: @_@  
Gene OWWWWW. ::Gets sucked in.:: WHAT THE HEEEEEEE - ::Sucked in.::  
Fred o_o .. ::Jumps up. Another matric circle.:: .. Uhm .. I caught a .. Gene .. ?  
Jim o_O; ::Appears on Fred's head, falls off. Looks at the sky.:: Damn you lady with many feet .. damn you ..  
Fred n.n Oh Gene, we're going to have so much fun together .. ::Cuddles Pokéball.::  
Gene ::Inside Pokéball.:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
* To be continued .. *  
  
OH NO. e.e Gene's gonna become Fred's slave! @_@; No Fred, bad! ::Slap.:: Ok, don't ask. No, I wasn't on pot when I wrote this. Ok, one request ..  
PLEASE!  
DO!  
FLAME!  
ME!  
I!  
LOVE!  
THEM!  
THEY!  
ARE!  
FUN!  
AND!  
I!  
AM!  
INSANE!  
Alright. e.e; I'm not gonna bug you anymore .. and I know nothing about Star Ways so forgive me if I got something wrong .. o_o; 


End file.
